wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Looking for Role Play
The Looking for Role Play (LFRP) Podcast is a weekly, prerecorded Internet radio show hosted by Tarcanus Frostbourne and Dravvie. The show's first episode was published on July 25, 2014 and new episodes continue to air each and every Friday as part of the Tacanus Frostbourne Studios network of podcasts. Originally designed to be targeted to creative writers, roles players, and artist within the World of Warcraft community specifically, it quickly expanded into other areas of role play, acting, story production, writing, directing and the creative arts as well. The length of each episode varies from week to week, with each show lasting at least ninety minutes (1:30) and the longest show lasting for four hours and twenty-eight minutes (4:28). It is currently distributed through iTunes, Stitcher, TuneIn and direct download. Show Concept and Design In the very first episode of the show, the hosts each described the show as something that was designed with the following intent: "The Looking for Role Play podcast is a new podcast for role players everywhere. Join Tarcanus (Your Friendly Neighborhood Mage), Turwinkle the Gnome Mage, and Dravvie as they venture out to discover all things "role play" and lore. The podcast is designed with '''all' role players in mind, from those who have never dabbled role played before to those who have been role playing for years or decades.'' From assisting listeners in improving their writing, to promoting the artistry of the community and its members, the Looking for Role Play podcast is structured with all members of the World of Warcraft community (past and present) and potential future players in mind. Each show contains lore and history lessons, interviews with various role players and creative authors from around the world, readings of different works from the community at large, and general advice for listeners." Episode Types Standard Episodes Standard episodes of the podcast air each and every week and follow an organized show structure and design. These episodes focus on a specific topic (or series of topics) for the week and are designed to educated listeners, provoke thought among the members of the role play community, and bring to light issues that are important within World of Warcraft, creative writing, and artistic circles throughout the Internet and world. Bonus Episodes Bonus episodes of the podcast are recorded and produced at various, random times throughout the year. These episodes are not counted in the standard nurmerical count of total show episodes. Instead, they are assigned their own, separate episode count. These episodes generally include behind-the-scenes audio clips, bonus lore segments, additional information about the show hosts and their lives outside of podcasting and World of Warcraft, more opinions on the hot button issues affecting the role play community at the time, lost interview segments, and other information that is not aired during a regular episode of the show. Hosts Tarcanus Frostbourne anchors and directs each show, framing much of the subject matter and exhibiting responses from his fellow cohosts concerning the topics of each episode. He also writes, directs, and produces the "Tarc's Tales" segment of the show. Dravvie writes, edits, and produces the "Dravvie's Details" segment of the show in addition to providing commentary and analysis of the show's issues each week. The show also hosts special guests from time to time. Past guests have included Kravoc the Deadshot and Wisperi. Show Sections (Standard Episodes) Each show is divided into separate segments that are produced separately each week. Each section is designed to approach varying issues of creative writing, role play, acting, community events, social awareness or leadership within a World of Warcraft setting. Introductions At the start of each episode, Tarcanus and Dravvie talk about what they have been up to in the world of role play in addition to introducing the topic of that week's show. This segment typically lasts for twenty to forty minutes. Tarc's Tales Tarcanus selects pieces of creative writing each week to read aloud for the audience to give listeners an idea of what people are writing about in their own role play. Past recordings have included discussions about the "layers" of characters and framing your character with appropriate mindsets for who they are in your stories. This segment typically lasts for ten to fifteen minutes. Writer's Workshop and Role Play Development The podcasting duo continues each episode by talking about a creative writing or role play development topic in order to assist listeners in expanding their writing abilities so they may further make use of their creative license and empower their artistic spirit. Past topics have included how to find role play group and role play guilds, how to write dynamic characters, and how to communicate effectively with your role play partners. This segment usually lasts for thirty to forty minutes. Community Shout Outs, Soap Box, and Roundtables Some episodes of the podcast include roundtable discussions with role players in the World of Warcraft community, other role players in various MMORPGs, creative writers, published authors, artists, musicians, guild leaders, community event organizers, professors of English and literature, social media experts, bloggers, and those who are members of various organizations who advocate for gender equality and equal representation of all people in video games and media. In addition, some episodes include submitted audio tracks or "shout outs" and "soap box recordings" from the World of Warcraft community at large. These submissions and audio tracks usually detail or express opinions about issues in the World of Warcraft, role play, creative writing, or creative arts community at large. They can also compliment a player, guild, or group of people for their outstanding contributions to the World of Warcraft, role play, creative writing, or creative arts community. Alternatively, sometimes submitted written materials are read by the hosts on the air as community "shout outs" or "soap box" submissions. The content of these written submissions is much the same as the audio submissions collected and played on the air by the hosts except the hosts use their own voices to read aloud whatever materials or content has been submitted to the show. These roundtables usually last for fifteen to thirty minutes and the entire segment typically lasts for forty-five minutes. Dravvie's Details Dravvie provides insight into the history of Azeroth, the story of the game, the meta environment in which World of Warcraft is based upon, and other information related to the classes, races, major figures, regions, schools of magic, disciplines, and lore of the Warcraft universe. Past topics have included the Kirin Tor, the "meta" environment, and lore resource guides and information about the World of Warcraft universe. During lore-heavy or lore-centered episodes, there may be no dedicated or separate Dravvie's Details segment. This segment usually lasts for ten to fifteen minutes. Topics of the Week The topics of the week in any given episode center around major role play issues that are relevant to role players today, including major game changes, developments in Azerothian history, shifts in the temperament of the role play community, and other issues related to player safety, creative writing and art, and general role play concerns. These topics also are designed to further discuss the overall show topic for a given week and add to the discourse and dialogue about certain issues within the World of Warcraft role play community (and the role play community at large). Past discussions have centered around defining what a "great" character is to each person, the biggest mistakes role players make when first starting out, and how to effectively assert yourself in a situation where you need to reaffirm or reestablish your comfort level with a certain story, character, or player. This segment is usually the longest segment and typically lasts for forty-five minutes or more. Listener Questions Following the "Topic of the Week," Tarcanus and Dravvie answer questions and respond to emails from around the world. Role play advice, tips on how to improve your character creation and development, reponses to various opinions given on previous episodes, and general statements about role play and World of Warcraft are all fielded. Past questions have inquired about leading role play guilds, how to find interesting role play in the world at large and how upcoming expansions to World of Warcraft will affect lore and role players. This segment usually lasts for twenty to thirty minutes. Final Thoughts During the final thoughts of the show, the two hosts wrap up the episode and provide their final thoughts of the evening. This segment usually lasts for ten to fifteen minutes. Production Production of the LFRP Podcast takes an entire week between each recording session. The deadline to submit listener questions, writing samples, opinion pieces, and other materials to the podcast for a given week's show is Monday evening. The podcast is recorded on Monday evenings. This process normally takes between three and five hours. Post-production takes place after the main recording session and lasts for approximately four days. Episodes are published on Friday morning or afternoon of each week. Ownership The Looking for Role Play Podcast is wholly owned and distributed by Tarcanus Frostbourne Studios. External links Category:Podcasts